Tables should, especially if designed for the office and workplace area, be flexibly adaptable to all kinds of usage requirements. It should be possible to adapt the working surface of the table to different uses by only a few manual operations, e.g. by combining several tables, and the tables should accommodate accessories and, if needed, working utensils in such a way that they are all conveniently within reach of the user.
Tables with a frame underpinning are usually constructed in such a way, that the table legs are integrated into the frame's corner connector. The table plate is laid on top and is usually permanently connected to the frame. Even if the frame, the table legs and the plate are releasably connected to one another, the position of the table legs in relation to the frame and the table plate is preferably fixed. Accessories such as telephone holders, working lamps, draft holders, monitor holders and the like may be clipped either onto the table plate or onto both the table plate and the frame. When so configured, the table plate can perform a function in the attachment of accessories and is not exclusively available as a working surface.
We are therefore faced with the task of developing a table with a structure that provides utmost flexibility regarding the arrangement of the table legs, the frame and the table plate in relation to one another and to the accessories as far as present. This task is accomplished by a table in accordance with various aspects of the present invention.